Beginnings
by Lazarus163
Summary: Prequel to: A New World- Buffy found a man in a bar in London. After a lot of drinking they ended up at his apartment. The next morning she finds out he is the Original hybrid. Though he hadn't activated his curse he was still dangerous. But something happens along the way, something unexpected. Subcategory: Angst
1. Beginnings

_**A/N: Thank you to, klaorine1920, for reminding that I promised a story of Klaus and Buffy. It jump started my memory and I thank you. This story takes place, 2007 London. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**_

* * *

Buffy walked into a bar in downtown London. She shrugged off her duster and walked up to a booth where she took her seat.

"Buffy, not surprised to see you tonight." The bar tender said, living in London, Buffy had managed to be able to pick up what people were saying through their thick accents. She rolled her eyes,

"Bottle of tequila," she said. She placed the money on the table and we he brought over the bottle she practically ripped it out of his hand. "Don't bother with the glass." She pushed more money at him, "keep 'em coming." She said.

She twisted off the top and took a long pull. The burning sensation in her throat was welcomed as the harsh liquid warmed her stomach. Half way through the bottle she stopped. He eyes falling to her knees.

Never in a Million years would Buffy had thought she'd become an alcoholic. Nor did she ever think it would be been over Spike. Never the less after he had died Buffy felt empty. She knew he was alive now, yet he never came back to her.

"It's out of respect to you," he told her. Her immediate response,

"Cant you just believe that I actually love you?" She cried to him as he turned to walk away, he spun around and kissed her.

"I do, but you have been wrapped up in vampire business since you were fifteen. It's time you do human things. With human people." He said to her, with that he walked away.

Ever since then Buffy had become bitter. She didn't seem to notice it until her close friends and family pointed it out to her. The one unexpected love of her life told her they couldn't be together, because he wanted her to have a normal life. She scoffed just thinking about it. She hadn't lived a normal life, she grew up in a house hold where her parents constantly fought. She was called at fifteen, watched her first watcher get killed. Then she moved to Sunnydale where the watchers counsel was waiting for her.

Her existence wasn't normal. She took another pull from the bottle and decided that Buffy Anne Summers was done with love.

"Scotch," an accented voice said at the bar. She turned to see a man. Not just any man, he was stunning. Piercing blue eyes, blond curls, and dimples. He was the whole nine yards. He spotted Buffy and he smirked.

"Nope," she said getting up an moving away. He laughed,

"Come now, love, don't be shy." He said, Buffy just shook her head.

"I was this close to swearing off men for the rest of my life." She held up her hand and showed him.

"Well it's a good thing I arrived." Buffy groaned internally, 'damn it. What is it with sexy Birtish guys and their arrogance?' She thought to herself, she sighed and sat back down. "You got a name?" She asked,

"Nik," he said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Buffy," she shook his hand. "What brings you to this..." She looked around at the bar. It wasn't anything upscale but it wasn't terrible either. "Bar... or pub or whatever the hell British people call it?" He laughed, 'this one has fire.' He thought to himself.

"I was looking to get a drink at the pub down the street from my house." He said,

"I'm sorry, that came out kind of mean." She said, she took another sip from the bottle. She made a face, "tequila tastes so much better when you are trying to drown your sorrows." She said, he laughed.

"What's a pretty girl liked yourself drowning her sorrows for?"

"I just told you. I was about to swear off men for the rest of my life."

"How could anyone ever hurt you?" He asked, his eyes flickered. 'Damn, someone knows how to flirt.'

"Well, I confessed my love to someone. I thought they died, then they turn back up and told me they believed me but wanted me to be in a..." She didn't want to say human, "healthy relationship." She said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. She drained the bottle. The bartender came and gave her another one.

"Well that's a shame." He had a selfish grin on his face. "Well, in honor of drowning your sorrows." He pulled out a wad of cash and ordered four bottles of bourbon.

"Prying a girl with alcohol is an old trick my friend." Buffy said with a laugh, 'a trick I probably invented,' Klaus thought.

"Come now love, take a chance. I promise, I won't bite."

"You better not, I kill things that bite," she said with a laugh. Klaus eyed her, hoping for her sake she was joking. He ripped the bottle away from and drank half before giving it back. She smiled at him, she chugged the rest of hers before she placed the bottle on the table. He handed her a bottle of bourbon and they both began to drink.

They finished off more bottles as Klaus ordered more. Buffy finally tapped her hand on the table.

"No more drinks," she begged, Klaus laughed. He hadn't been drunk since turn of the century New Orleans.

"I must agree with you on that one." He said with a drunken laugh.

"Did you drive?" She asked, he shook his head. "Good, no one needs to die from drunk driving," Buffy slurred. She was glad that she met, well a normal person. Someone who seemed well rounded, head on their shoulders. So what if she was drunk, that didn't mean she had lost her ability to read people. It may be slightly off because of the alcohol but she was damn sure about this.

"Why don't we take this little party back to my apartment." Buffy normally would have said no, yet she knew that nagging voice in the back of her mind that sounded a bit to much like her mother. 'Sorry mom,' she thought before ignoring that part of her brain. Her sober brain was sending all kind's of warnings, she could tell that her Slayer senses were on overdrive. She looked around before she took a deep breath, calming her nerves.

"Sure," she said. They both stumbled out of the bar.

"I don't think I have ever seen someone hold their alcohol so well." Klaus informed her, she let go of a laugh.

"Years of practice," she slurred. He wasn't lying when she said it was only up the street. The apartment building was gorgeous. They ended up in the elevator going up to the top floor. When the door opened to reveal the apartment she stopped dead. She already expected it to be big, but not the size of her house back in Sunnydale. The floors were marble, and everything was accented with gold.

"Whoa!" Buffy exclaimed, Klaus smirked.

"Would you care for another drink?" He asked slurring his words. Buffy broke down into fits of laughter.

"Mmmmm... Absinthe." Buffy declared, Klaus went wide eyed for a moment before walking over to the drink cart. He grabbed two bottles.

"This stuff can make hallucinate," he warned, Buffy just shrugged and opened hers, she chugged it. She made a face and began to heave but nothing came out.

"I am so sorry," she said. Her eyes fluttered shut for a couple seconds. She then opened them and began to giggle. Klaus had never seen a human handle this much alcohol.

"I've got admit love, I'm surprised you haven't passed out." Klaus admitted, Buffy just shrugged,

"We need to do something fun!" Buffy exclaimed, she walked over the record player. She looked the records and smiled when she found Pink Floyd. She put on "The Wall," Klaus drained his bottle. He grabbed Buffy and pulled her to him. They began to dance to the music around the living room.

Buffy decided to show off a little. She took a running jump and did two front flips before landing very unsteady on her feet.

"Never trying that again. I literally just felt like everything was in slow motion." She then paused, "there is quick sand on the fucking floor!" She screamed, she began to scream and sink to the ground like it was engulfing her body. Klaus let out a loud bark of laughter and fell to the ground clutching his side's.

"I'm sorry me dying is am amusing you!" Her screaming voice trailed off as if the imaginary quick sand had engulfed her. Klaus pulled her off the floor. "You saved my life." She gave him a hug. "Thank you!" She cried drunkenly into his chest.

"Kiss her!" A voice screamed, Klaus focused a glare at above anything in the room. A lamp,

"No one asked for your opinion," Klaus growled.

"Leave the lamp alone, it didn't anything."

"Bitch!" It screamed, Buffy threw her shoe at it.

"It needs to die!" She yelled, half way through the both of them trying to destroy the lamp Buffy sunk to the ground crying. "My mom died from a brain aneurysm, and then you go and make cracks about brain tumours?" She asked, Klaus had wandered off to a painting of a go and began speaking to it.

"Your mother was a horrible person." The lamp told her,

"No!" Buffy sobbed, "she was an amazing woman." She cried,

"I... I'm sorry. My wife just left me." The lamp said,

"You're a boy lamp?" Buffy asked with a sniffle.

"Yes, I am Chadwick." The lamp said,

"I'm Buffy," she told the lamp. "Who is your wife?" She heard him sigh,

"The table lamp across the room." Buffy could've sworn it nodded. "She left me for a toaster. His name is Crumb!"

"I'm sorry, Chadwick!" Buffy cried with it, she walked drunkenly over to the lamp and sat down. She pulled the lamp into a hug. "I'm sorry, Chadwick." This went on for an hour before Buffy returned to a normal drunken state. Apparently at some point, Klaus decided the painting didn't need to be alive and had ripped it in half.

"I just spent an hour hugging a lamp. Who's name is Chadwick," she slurred. She began to laugh. Klaus helped Buffy to her feet. She stumbled and she crashed against his chest. They both leaned in, when their lips met, lust coursed through their veins. Klaus kicked off his shoes and socks before her sat backwards on the couch, pulling Buffy on top of him.

Buffy straddle his hips and moved her mouth to his ear. She nibbled lightly on his earlobe. She pulled back with it still between her teeth. Klaus groaned as she slipped a hand between them, rubbing his length through his jeans. She got off his lap and sank to her knees. On the floor she undid the clasp of his belt. She undid the button, she looked up at him hauntingly as she slowly unzipped his fly.

She pulled his pants and boxers down and his length stood free. She smiled before she took him in her hands. She cupped his balls and moved her hand slowly up and down his shaft, emitting low growls from deep in his chest. She closed her mouth over him and began to moved her head up and down. She took in his entire length. He groaned as she moved her head back up, beginning to tease the head with her tongue.

He was lost in the moment, not caring that he found his release. She didn't move her mouth away until he was done. She released him, Klaus growled he ripped the clothing from her body. Klaus picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, which thank The Powers for both of them was merely steps from the living room. He laid her on the bed and moved between her legs.

He moved a finger inside of her, causing her to gasp. He was barely able to fit two. He began moving them in and out slowly. He descended on her with his tongue, flicking her clit as he increased the speed her was moving his fingers.

"Nik," she moaned. Just hearing her moan his name caused him to harden again. He moved and twitched his fingers inside of her just right and she came undone. He repeated this process for twenty minutes. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Each orgasm as powerful as the last.

"I want you inside of me." She said,

"Beg for me," he practically growled,

"Please, I want you inside of me!" She said with need, Klaus plunged into her. She gasped as he filled her completely. He set a steady rhythm, slipping in and out of her. She worked her walls around him, Klaus had never felt anything like it. He began to increase his speed. Gradually building up more friction.

"Nik!" She screamed as another orgasm tore through her body, she was twitching in pleasure. He began to move faster, her walls becoming more wet by the second. With one last thrust he plunged deep inside her, spilling his seed. This went on for hours.

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes and stretched. She then realized she was still in her lovers embrace. The first thing she immediately realized that he was cold to the touch. Then she got a better look in her face. It was Klaus Mikaelson,

"Oh shit!" She screamed, she wiggled out of his arms. She used her speed and had her clothes on before he even opened his eyes.

"Well, unexpected turn of events. I didn't know you were a vampire." Klaus said, she rolled her eyes.

"You are the one who is a thousand years old. Take good whiff, tell me what my blood smells like." She said,

"Slayer," he rushed her and she stepped out of the way following through with a punch. He went sprawling backwards.

"You are no average Slayer." Klaus growled,

"Does the name Buffy Summers mean anything to you?" She asked, his eyes widened.

"You're her. I should've made the connection last night. But I was drunk, and we were a bit preoccupied." He said with a smirk, "it's too bad I'm going to have to kill you." Buffy flipped him off,

"You can try. Let's just say... I'm as immortal as you are." Klaus lazily pulled on his clothes,

"I doubt that, love." He said, he rushed her, landing a punch to her face, she didn't even move. She spun around and backhanded him before her foot connected with his stomach. He growled and hit her as hard as he could, she went strait through the bedroom door.

She kicked up, landing back on her feet. She moved as fast as she could and snapped his arm before she could register what was happening he sunk his fangs into her neck. It was strange though, it was almost erotic in a way. She elbowed him, ignoring the part of her brain screaming to let him feed from her. She rushed out, she ran as fast as she could, not caring if people saw the blur that moved down the sidewalk. She moved past her apartment and to the London headquarters.

Vi screamed when Buffy stopped in front of her.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Vi asked,

"No, no I'm not." Buffy said, "not in the slightest." The wound had closed but there was a good amount of dried blood.

"What happened?" Vi asked,

"Niklaus Mikaelson."

"What!?" She cried, "wait you are still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, you..." Vi put it together, "oh..."

"Yeah, oh." Buffy said, she walked into her office and sat down. "I need you to get Giles," she told Vi. She nodded and left, she returned a couple minutes later with Giles.

"Good Lord Buffy, are you okay?" He asked when he saw the blood on her neck. He took the seat across from her.

"Thank you, Vi. Please shut the door." Buffy said, Vi did so. "We have a huge problem." She said,

"What happened?" He asked,

"I met Klaus Mikaelson. I will save you the details that will make you wanna clean your glasses. But he bit me and he's pissed."

"Oh dear lord." Giles said, he took off his glasses as if on cue and began cleaning them. "You slept with the original hybrid. How could you have not known?"

"A lot of alcohol." Buffy said, her head hung in shame.

"Buffy," Giles began.

"I know, I'm stupid. But Giles he's hot!" Buffy exclaimed, he made clucking noise. "Wow you are really angry." She said,

"Yes Buffy, to say the least I am upset. But if he is after you. He will not stop." Giles stood up and began to pace, "he will not stop until you are dead."

"Did you forget the whole I am immortal thing?" She asked,

"Be that as it may, when he finds out he can't physically kill you he will target everyone close to you. Do you remember what happened to Katherine Pierce?"

"Shh. I never want to hear that name. Not after Dawn's little obsession." She told him, "wait... You, Willow, Xander, Faith... You are all safe... So that means," she snatched the phone off her desk and dialed Dawn's number.

"Hi Buffy," Dawn said picking up.

"You need to come back to London." Buffy said, urgency riddled her voice.

"Why?" Dawn then gasped,

"It's a bit late for that love." The line went dead.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I say again I promised this. I don't know how long this fic is going to be. I promise I am going to start trying to update my other fics. Let me know what you think of this.**_


	2. Mistakes

Buffy's phone slid from her hand. Dawn was in trouble and it was because of her.

"Buffy," Giles gently shook her.

"Get Willow, she needs to get locator spell done." Giles did so, he returned five minutes later. Willow sat down and took out a map of the world.

"I'm gonna need some of your blood, Buff." Buffy took out a pocket knife and slit her palm and let the blood drip onto the map. Buffy couldn't keep focused on anything. Once again she had put Dawn in danger because of a choice she made. It moved to Manchester.

"How?" Buffy asked,

"He has a really powerful witch with him." Willow noted, "I'm stronger but... Buff that type of witchcraft is rare. It's not spirit magic or ancestral magic. It's..." Willow's nose began to bleed. "It's blood magic. It's dark," Willow's eyes glowed white. Then her face dropped in horror.

"Wills," Buffy's face dropped as she saw blood trickle out of Willow's eyes.

"He's using Dawn's blood. Buffy she's still the Key. Her blood is even more powerful than yours. Hell, even doppelganger blood." Buffy's face darkened. "We don't have time to get the girls. Me and you have to go." Buffy took hold of the scythe and Willow grasped her wrist. She began to chant. There was a loud popping noise and Buffy felt the wind leave her body. She had teleported with Willow before but this was different. She could feel the anger Willow had through her magic.

When Buffy opened her eyes they stood in front of a large mansion. It was old, Buffy could tell that much by looking at it. She walked strait to the door and kicked it down. When she tried to pass she felt her skin burn.

"It's a boundary spell. If you aren't welcome it will hurt you." Willow took a crystal out of her pocket and placed it on the blood. It began to glow blue and the blood was sucked into the crystal. "We have twenty minutes at the most." Buffy took off at full speed. Willow groaned, wishing she could keep up with the Slayer. She tapped into her magic.

Buffy was met with a large door, satanic and pagan symbolism covered the door. They were all drawn in human blood. Willow appeared next to her. She felt her eyes and hair change and she touched the door. It began to glow bright red before the wards crumbled and the door along with it. Willow stepped inside first, letting her power fill the room.

"Maddox," she growled. She knew him the minute her eyes fell on him. He looked like he had seen a ghost,

"Willow," that's when Buffy heard the chuckle. Her head snapped up and her eyes focused on Klaus.

"Well as much as I'd hate to cut this reunion short," Klaus appeared behind Buffy. She didn't even hesitate before ramming the stake end of the scythe backwards. She heard him gasp.

"I thought you'd be smart for your age. Never piss of a Slayer," she growled. She ripped the scythe out before doing a spinning round house kick. He felt a rib shatter and he went soaring into a wall. While Buffy and Klaus began to fight, Willow Spotted dawn. She had a pentagram carved into her forehead and many symbols from different cultures around it. When she saw the mark of Lathos (a high level demon) her eyes widened.

"We really need to stop running into each other," Maddox said. Willow just flicked her wrist and a beam crumbled. It disintegrated as it made its descent from the arched roof. Willow barely had time to react when a stream of fire was shot at her. She held up and and it dissipated. She felt it singe her arm and she bit her cheek against the scream.

Maddox stopped dead when he saw her hair changing. It went from black to a perfect grey.

"You really shouldn't have touched Dawn," Willow pouted. Her voice was disembodied, what was worse was the power that radiated off her. He didn't think a witch could have completely mastery over light and dark magic. Who was he kidding? If anyone could pull it off it was Willow.

He panicked and began channeling more power from Dawn. Her body began to turn a cold grey, the color rapidly draining from her skin. Willow suddenly stood in front of him and placed a hand in his chest. He felt his heart contract and he screamed.

On the other side of the room, Buffy and Klaus fought.

"What's the matter love, am I tiring you out?" Buffy dropped the scythe and spread her arms out to her sides.

"Yes, that's it. After every single vampire, demon and other darkness I have faced, it is you, Klaus Mikaelson, who has made me tired during a fight. You know, how can you be so full of yourself?" She asked, placing her hand in her hips. She cocked her head to the right and her bottom lip stuck out. Klaus growled,

"You really have the gal to say something like that to me?" He hissed, Buffy scoffed.

"Please, I made remarks to a Hell God. I'm still here, she isn't." Buffy shrugged, "so, what do you say, love? You think you have what it takes to beat me?" Buffy asked, Klaus struck out at lightning fast speed. Buffy inwardly chuckled. He was sloppy, clearly not having to use fighting skills in a long time. Though she could tell by his form he knew many styles.

She dodged and ducked his punched before landing six consecutive jabs to his stomach. That only seemed to anger him more. In a split second his fighting stance changed. Son of bitch! Of course he knew Maitai! He went on the offensive, that's when Buffy felt and excruciating pain in her left arm. It had snapped completely in half when his fist made contact.

"Did I hurt you love?" He took the time to gloat. Buffy spun on her heel and backhanded him hard with her right hand. He spiraled backwards.

"You did, but people always seem to forget I'm a rightly." She felt her arm mend. "So, Klaus. Tell me, why go after a Slayers little sister. Especially if it's my sister?" Klaus picked himself off the ground.

"Let's be clear, if I can't get to you, I will go after your friends, your family, etcetera..." Buffy just groaned,

"All bad guys are the same. I'll go after your friends, your family, blah blah blah." She mocked, mimicking his voice. She placed a hand on her forehead. "Seriously, I'm pretty sure there should be a law with copyright infringement with bad guys. Because it's all the same," she began to list off many different things. "I'll kill you before you can blink", or, "your family will die by my hands", let's not forget the classic, "I have your loved one." Seriously!" She exclaimed as she caught his fist in her hand. She spun around and fling him to the other side of the room. "Write your own material!"

Klaus was now beyond pissed. He was on Buffy in a second. She screamed in pain when she felt a few bones shatter. The Slayer was knocked over and placed a knee between them.

Willow watched the two powerful beings fight. Maddox was incapacitated and she was waking up Dawn.

"Why me?" Dawn whined,

"I'm glad you're okay Dawnie." Willow watched in horror as Buffy's neck was snapped. She knew her best friend was immortal but seeing it happen made her stomach churn.

"You are not going anywhere!" Klaus yelled, he charged them but Willow grabbed Dawn's hand and they disappeared.

* * *

Buffy woke up with a groan. Her neck hurt like a bitch. Fuck! He broke her neck. When she looked at her surroundings she realized she was lying in a bed. Her shoes and socks were also off. 'Weird' she thought. She wasn't chained or anything. Her scythe was next to her. She shook her head in confusion. Klaus sat in a chair facing the bed, a glass of scotch in hand. She looked cute when she slept. Her neck had healed back in place but she didn't wake up until just then. She had been dreaming before, muttering about cheese.

Her eyes fixated on him,

"Where the hell am I?" Klaus chuckled and handed her a drink. It was rare to find someone as powerful as he is. Someone with that same strength and immortality. She looked at the scotch with disgust, "I hate scotch." She said, "I also hate you. Now where am I?" She barked, Klaus could feel the power that came off her in waves.

He sat his glass of scotch down. He had mixed feelings. Her was extremely sexually attracted to her. She was witty and funny but at the same time deadly. He also hated the fact that she was as strong if not stronger than he was. She was only twenty six years old, he was a thousand. Yet she had more strength than an Original.

"I'm curious," he finally said. She raised an eyebrow,

"Curious about?"

"You," Buffy shook her head.

"That was the shittiest come on line in history!" Buffy exclaimed, Klaus decided to take that as a challenge. He suddenly sat beside her. "What are you do-" her words were cut off when he kissed her. He knew what he was doing. Buffy felt a strange array of feelings all at once. Hatred, sexual attraction, anger, lust etc. What bothered her the most was that she didn't break away from the kiss. A part of her wanted this, she wanted him to claim her. He broke away,

"Still think that was a bad come on line?" He asked,

"Yes," she gasped when he nipped at her neck. "But you and your sexy accent and your perfect lips are not fair." God he was so hot! Buffy felt like a horny school girl. "And your abs and why am I saying these things?" His hand slipped under her shirt and under the cup of her bra. She moaned lightly, "stop!" She protested, but only halfheartedly.

Finally she came to her senses and moved backwards on the bed.

"Please stop," she said quietly. Something about him drove her insane. "Please just stop. Let's leave this alone. I already hate myself for the fact that I wanna fuck you. You tried to kill my sister." He smirked,

"What can I say love? I told you I will go after your family." He trailed his fingers along the inside of her thigh. Damn him. "We could... Strike an arrangement," he said. He felt her wetness through her jeans and he rested his hand there.

"I am not going to have sex with you so you don't kill my sister!" She snapped, Klaus just smirked.

"I wasn't suggesting that." He moved his mouth to her neck. He nibbled and licked her pulse point. She had missed being touched like this. But she shook her head.

"Then what do you want?" She breathed out when his hand slipped into the front of her jeans and into her panties.

"God, you're so wet," he growled into her neck. He then removed his hand and pulled back.

"I need your help." He said,

"With what?" He smirked,

"In 998 I met a coven who worshiped Lathos. When his spirit appeared we struck a deal. He would help me break my curse if I brought him a young girl... And I did, but a pesky girl by the name Marianna Andenera killed the worshipers and vervained me."

"She was the longest living Slayer in history up until me." Buffy said,

"I need your witches help, along with a drop of your sisters blood and that is all." Buffy thought about it for a moment. If it meant that the most ruthless vampire in history, a man who Angelus himself would fear, would stop coming after her and her family she would do it.

"Fine." Buffy said, Klaus smirked.

"Now... Where were we?" Buffy found herself locked in a passionate kiss. Her eyes closed and her body responded. She gasped when her jeans were torn away. He pulled back and eased her panties off. He moved his mouth to her neck. Leaving small bites has he kissed and sucked along the hallow of her neck. He trailed his hand slowly down her. Stopping at them of her shirt and ripped it down the middle.

She discarded the shredded garment. His hand moved ever more slowly down until he reached her clit. He rubbed it slowly and her eyes snapped shut, a low moan escaping her. He moved his fingers down to her lips.

"You're so fucking wet," he growled. Buffy shuddered as he traced his fingers around her opening. Her sensitive slit ached for his touch. After moments of brutal waiting his slid a finger inside her. "So tight," he purred. He bent his finger inside her. She was tight, her walls were velvety and soft. "Are you wet for me?" He asked huskily,

"Yes," she gasped when he slid another finger inside her. "God yes," her voice cut of by a groan when he moved his fingers within her. He found her g-spot and she screamed in pleasure. He smirked,

"How are you so tight?" He mumbled into her mouth. He kissed her hard, tracing his tongue around her lips. She opened them, allowing him access. He explored her mouth, his tongue tasting her, claiming her. She moaned into his mouth when he increased the speed of his fingers. He hooked the tips of his fingers a little and pressed against her sweet spot again.

She shuddered. He smirked against her lips.

"You have to much clothing on," she moaned out. He removed his hand and from her, he kicked off his shoes and in a matter of moments he was in only his boxers. Buffy took her bra off before she flipped him underneath her. "My turn," she whispered in his ear. She ran her hands over his abs before moving them slowly upward. She ground her hips against him and smirked when she felt him harden more.

Her hands rested on his shoulders and she attacked him with her mouth. She licked his neck before biting down softly, emitting a grown from him. She moved her attention to his mouth. She kissed him slowly, but passionately. Her tongue invaded his mouth and he let out a groan. She moved her hips in such a way that it was making him need her more.

"I'm growing tired of your games." He rasped, causing the blonde to only smirk.

"What do you mean? You can't let me pleasure you?" She asked, biting down on her lip. "Come on," she pleaded. She ground her hips harder against him. Feeling his erection press against her wet center made her groan. "Let me service you." She whispered in his ear seductively. She nibbled on his ear lobe and Klaus groaned as she rocked her hips.

She got up briefly before she slid lower. She tugged his boxers down and his length stood free. She had forgotten how big he was (not that she could remember) and she smiled shyly. He went to say something but gasped when she licked the head of his throbbing erection. She treated it like candy. Slowly licking and sucking. A droplet of precum shined on his head and she licked it off.

Slowly she took him in. Swirling her tongue around the head before moving ever downward. Her eyes watered as she took the rest of him in. She then began to bob her head. She moved up slowly before she began to tease him. He bucked his hips. He groaned when her tongue moved across the back of the head. She felt him tighten. He went to moved her but she held herself tightly to the bed and finished him.

"Fuck!" He screamed as his orgasm tore through him. Buffy took in his release, making small gulping noises. Klaus flipped them and she gasped as he slammed into her. He filled her completely, she clenched herself around him, causing him to groan. He slid out of her and slammed into her again and again.

Buffy screeched when he hit one particular spot inside her, one that hadn't been touched in a very long time. He felt himself grow harder as she worked her muscle groups around him. Klaus had prided himself in lasting long in bed, but the Slayer made that difficult.

He began to move faster.

"Klaus!" She screamed when he buried himself deep inside her, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as an orgasm hit her. The way her walls squeezed around him made him let go. But he didn't stop, he kept going. Her eyes were now closed and she felt more heat pooling inside her. He sent her over the edge again when he bit into her shoulder. She bit into his, much to his amazement it made him come, harder than he ever had.

* * *

Dawn laid in the infirmary. Her head hurt horribly.

"Dawnie?" Willow asked walking in, Dawn turned to look at Willow.

"Where's Buffy?" She asked weakly, Willow sighed and sat down.

"Klaus was going to kill you. I had..." Willow took a deep breath, "I had to leave Buffy."

"Are you insane?!" Dawn screeched,

"Buffy is immortal. She will be okay," Willow meant every word. She knew Buffy would get through it.

Back at Klaus' apartment in Manchester. Buffy laid naked on the bed. Her chest rising and falling heavily. Klaus had worn her out. Yet she smiled slightly in triumph as he was doing no better than her. Sadly, it felt exactly like when she first started doing anything with Spike. None of her cared though. She had amazing sex.

"You are insane," Buffy breathed out. Klaus smirked, "you also destroyed all my clothes." She said with a pout. Klaus chuckled,

"Well love you should've stripped the minute we started." He said with a shrug,

"This is my fault? I'm sorry I am two hours away from my apartment with no clothes." Klaus sighed,

"Then I'll go buy you some." She gave him a quizzical look.

"You... Buy me clothes..." She couldn't picture it. He rolled his eyes before changing.

"I'll be back," he said. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss before disappearing. She just laid naked on his bed. About an hour later he returned.

"How did you know my size?" She asked, Klaus shrugged.

"I checked the tags when I dressed." He tossed her clothes. Thankful it wasn't anything flashy. Except the blood red lace lingerie he bought her.

"Why?" She asked, he didn't say anything. Buffy just changed quickly. She got her phone and called Willow. "Wills, come get me." Buffy said,

"Where are you?"

"Just use magic to get here... And don't judge." Buffy begged, Willow sighed and hung up. Buffy turned around and was suddenly dressed against him. Her breath hitched,

"I'd hate to let you go," he said huskily. Buffy shivered when he moved the back of his hand down her cheek. How could someone have that much of an affect on her? She had only known him for a day not to mention she hated him and everything he stood for. Her heart sped up when he ground his hips against her.

"Klaus," she gasped when his fingers slipped into her pants. They invaded her panties and she groaned when he slipped a finger inside her.

"Already wet," he remarked. Buffy bucked her hips, trying to get his fingers deeper inside her. Klaus pulled his fingers out and Buffy whined in protest. "In time, love." He kissed hard on the lips before pulling completely away.

"Buff?!" Willow cried from behind her, she had seen way to much.

"You said you wouldn't judge!" She turned to Klaus, who had a mischievous smirk on his face. She felt her insides heat up just looking at him. 'What is wrong with me?' She thought to herself. As if he read her thoughts he adjusted himself so she could clearly see his bulge. Willow just grabbed the scythe and then Buffy's hand. Suddenly they were back at the Headquarters in London.

Willow stood uneasy, teleporting spells were already a drain on her. But doing five in one day was exhausting. Not to mention fighting Maddox and healing Dawn had made her feel completely drained. She also had to break down several wards that were around Dawn. To say she was tried was an understatement.

There was also the tidbit about catching her best friend letting the man who kidnapped her sister finger her and kiss her. She saw Buffy's new clothes and she didn't even have to guess why she needed them.

"Buff," Willow said.

"Please don't judge me... Okay you have every right to judge me. I'm horrible person."

"Kind of!" Willow exclaimed, she knew Buffy already felt bad but the red head was seething. "Buffy, he almost killed Dawn!"

"I'm sorry!" Her eyes flickered to the floor, "I don't know what came over me Wills."

 _Unknown to the two women, another girl stood in their presence. Cassie Newton looked on. Ever since her death she had been watching Buffy closely. When she had died she was taken by a blinding light._

 _"She can't know... Yet" a woman said appearing next to her._

 _"I know," Cassie said. They had been given strict orders from The Powers That Be. The prophecy was now meant to come to fruition._

 _"They will end up loving each other. The hybrid and the Slayer." Cassie turned to look at the woman in question,_

 _"When I said you will tell him... It wasn't Spike was it?"_

 _"No, it was Klaus." The redhead said before turning back to look at the witch. They were also told to intervene if Willow decided to try anything. "This prophecy will test their friendship..."_

 _"Hellena?" Cassie asked, the older woman turned to look at her. "This child... He hasn't even been conceived yet..."_

 _"Once he is it will change everything. For the better." She smiled at the young girl, "you were meant for greater things since the moment you were born. I held your hand in death and made sure you would be where you are now." Hellena turned back to look at the pair of friends._

 _"Is it safe to tell her in her dreams?" Hellena sighed,_

 _"Cordelia says she has to know."_

"Wow Wills, way to make me feel crappy about myself." Buffy grumbled,

"Buff," Willow stood up and gave her best friend a hug. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You're right," Buffy admitted. She sighed and sat down. She began to explain the deal she had brokered with Klaus. Willow listened carefully.

"We don't have a choice do we?"

"I think the only other option was for me to be his sex slave for the rest of eternity..." Buffy's cheeks flushed at the thought of sex with him.

"Buffy!" Willow scolded,

"I'm like a horny school girl. I have no self control."

* * *

 ** _2 Days Later_**

Buffy locked the door to her car. She walked into her apartment and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Happy birthday!" Her eyes were wide. Giles, Xander, Willow Dawn Vi and Faith all stood in her apartment. Giles had a party hat on.

"No, I don't want a birthday." She insisted,

"Buffy, you are twenty seven, celebrate!" Buffy just glared at her little sister.

"No, because it is just going to end with badness. I don't want badness."

"You can't have badness with cake, Buff." Xander said, Buffy just shook her head.

"Fine!" She exclaimed, "where are my presents?" She asked,

"Well you are going to have to get in the car," Willow said. Buffy rolled her eyes but followed them out. Willow put a blind fold around Buffy's eyes.

"Seriously?"

"It's a surprise." Dawn insisted, Buffy went to take it off.

"Buffy, we insist you keep it on." Giles said,

"You too? Why do you want me to celebrate my birthday? Every year since everything with Angelus happened, something bad _always_ happens on my birthday." Giles slipped a flask into her hand,

"It's tequila, now just enjoy your birthday." Buffy grumbled to herself. She felt the car move and she opened the flask. She drained it before tossing it on the back seat. She really didn't care if the police saw. Governments around the world knew of the Watchers Council and Slayers. To say the least Buffy had gotten away with a few things.

When she felt the car stop she sighed. Xander led her out of the car.

"I don't understand why you can't just let me celebrate _my_ birthday the way I want to." When Xander turned her around her eyes fell on a car. They were at dealership. It was a jet black Aston Martin. Her eyes widened. "I've been looking at this car." Buffy said,

"We know. So Giles decided you deserved it. You've been doing a lot more work than most of us. Except Faith, you guys are our leading ladies." Willow said,

"You already know what I got for my present B." Faith said with her signature grin, she opened the drivers side, "you gonna take it for a spin?" Buffy broke out into a grin and hopped in the drivers seat. Faith got in next to her. They waved and Buffy drove off, smiling the entire time.

"How did Giles afford this?" Buffy asked as she hit the paddle shift.

"We all chipped in. We got you the high end edition too." Faith grinned, "what do ya say, B? Wanna see how fast she goes?" Buffy grinned.

Twenty minutes later they arrived back at her apartment. She was in love with her car.

"See, not all your birthdays are bad." Faith said,

"You clearly have never celebrated a birthday with me." The night went smoothly. Buffy was thankful for this. She was worried though when a knock sounded at her door. She opened it and stopped dead,

"Hello, cutie."

"Spike," she breathed out.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked,

"Come in," she said. He stepped over the threshold and she kissed him hard on the lips. He held the back of her head with his hand.

"It's good to see you, pet." Buffy moved out of the way, to stunned to even talk.

"Buffy!" Dawn called, "it's time for cake, you-" her words died in her throat when she saw Spike. Spike opened his arms.

"Little bit," he said. That's when the sound of skin hitting skin sounded through the apartment.

"Asshole!" Dawn screeched, placing her hands on her hips. "You couldn't have told us you weren't dead? Not even a phone call?" She punched him in the nose.

"Dawn!" Buffy scolded,

"It's okay, pet. I deserved that." Spike glanced at Xander, who was glaring at him. Willow really didn't know what to say. Her best friend had sex with the Original hybrid twice and now kissed, if you asked Willow, one of her worst mistakes. Spike may have turned out to be an amazing guy, but everything before that made the redhead despise him. She would never say it out loud yet she could tell Buffy knew.

Buffy shot Xander an icy look and he backed down. After everyone left, Buffy and Spike sat down on the couch. Spike pulled her to him.

"Why are you here? You made it pretty damn obvious you didn't want to be in my life."

"It's your birthday." He said, Buffy shifted and looked up at him. Part of her still loved him. "I couldn't very well miss your birthday, bird." Buffy kissed him softly on the lips.

"I missed you," she croaked out, feeling a sudden rush of emotions. He pulled her tighter against him and she laid her head on his lap.

"I'm not able to stay long. I'm tracking a lead for billboard brow." Buffy went quiet,

"Please don't leave me again." She whispered,

"You know I wouldn't if I didn't have to. I also want you to have some sense of normal."

"This is normal for me, Spike!" Buffy yelled, she sat up and tuned to face him. "Dating and falling in love with vampires. Saving the world, killing demons, that is normal for me." She said, "I still love you. Do you still love me?" She asked, Spike hung his head.

"Of course I do."

"Then why?" She questioned, "why can't we be together?" Spike knew something, Buffy was damn sure of it. She could tell by the look in his eyes.

"A prophecy, love." Spike said,

"Me and you have destroyed prophecies." She argued, "since when do you care?"

"Since its giving you the chance to have a child." Buffy's eyes widened.

 _Cassie stood facing them. She had influenced Spike to tell the truth of what was happening. She finally had permission from Cordelia to tell Buffy the truth._

Buffy couldn't believe he'd ears. She didn't want kids!

"I-you... What..." She couldn't seem to find words,

"I have to go," he said. Buffy grabbed his hand,

"Please talk to me! It's been two years!" She begged, her mouth found his. Her kiss was fierce, filled with passion. "Please, Spike." He smiled at her,

"I love you, pet. But I have to go. Don't worry, I'll stay in touch." Buffy watched him leave. She broke down into sobs. Of course, it was on her birthday this had to happen.

"Spike, please." She sobbed,

"He wasn't lying." Cassie made her presence known, Buffy jumped in surprise. "About the prophecy."

"C-Cassie?" Buffy stuttered,

"Thank you. For all you did to help me back in Sunnydale." Cassie smiled at her, "The Powers made sure that you can't change this prophecy. Spike not wanting to be with you, it's all a part of it." Cassie smiled sadly. She routed for Buffy and Spike. But the powers, more specifically Cordelia wouldn't let that stand.

"Why are you telling me this?" Buffy asked, Cassie shrugged.

"They said it was time for you to know." Cassie started to disappear, "Cordelia says hi." With that she vanished.

* * *

Buffy had her face buried in a pillow. A knock at her front door pulled her out of her crying. She grabbed Mr. Pointy and trudged down stairs. When she opened the door she groaned. Klaus was standing there with a beautifully wrapped gift.

"What do you want?" Her voice was hoarse, much to her surprise she saw concern on his features.

"Can I come in?" He asked, against her better judgement she nodded.

"Sure, come on in." She stepped aside, Klaus walked over the threshold. Buffy just walked over to the couch and sat down. She felt tears rush to her eyes and she couldn't stop them as they began to fall. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried.

"What's the matter love?" Klaus asked, 'why do I even care?' He thought to himself, he had come over to give her a birthday gift. He was a man who loved celebrating, none more than birthdays. Something about the Slayer intrigued him, what shocked him the most was that he genuinely cared if she was upset or hurt.

"Because my birthday, yet again, was awful." She didn't go into detail. Her sobs rocked her body, "Spike showed up and then left me in the dust."

"William The Bloody?" Klaus asked, she nodded. Klaus apprehensive wrapped his arms around her. "Come here, love." He tugged her lightly and she followed him. Her head rested against his chest. Why was she doing this? She shouldn't feel safe in the arms of the man that tried to kill her sister. But she did, safer than when she was with Angel. Hell even Spike!

For some reason, something about him calmed her. Was it because he was just as dangerous as she could be? Because she knew she was safe because she was immortal? What ever factor it was, she didn't care. Klaus picked up the present and handed it to her.

When she unwrapped it she gasped, it was a drawing of her. It was from two days prior when she went to rescue dawn. She was facing Maddox, the scythe at her side and a serious look on her face. It was so life like she would have thought she was staring at a photograph.

"It's beautiful," she said. "You want a drink?" She asked, momentarily forgetting she was upset. He nodded, Buffy got up and walked over the liquor cabinet. She took out a bottle of bourbon and then grabbed two glasses. "I don't have anything older than ten years." She said, Klaus just shrugged. She poured the glasses before she sat back down.

They sat in silence for a moment. Klaus looked at her in the dim lighting of the living room. The way her emerald eyes lit up the room, her soft smile, sunkist skin. She was gorgeous, he had never been so enthralled, not even by Tatia. This bothered him. He was an Original vampire for crying out loud! It was like he was a different man with her. He had wanted to kill her. Three days ago he had wanted to. But then... He shuddered at the though of their tryst.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked, making sure she didn't sound rude.

"It's your birthday."

"How did you even know that?" He moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have my sources." He answered vaguely, she decided to leave it alone. She couldn't care less. She didn't want to be alone, but Willow had to leave to Rome because Kennedy was sick, Faith had to go back to L.A and Xander took Dawn back to school. Everything was quiet, her eyes began to fog with tears.

A child. A fucking child! Why couldn't the powers give her a break? For the first time in a very long time she wished she wasn't the Slayer. She couldn't handle a kid, not one that was born to prophecy no less. Yet at the same time, the thought appealed to her. Being a mother. She was conflicted. Her heart sped up when Klaus ran his callused hand along her bare arm.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked, Buffy nodded.

"Kind of... My birthdays are just an excuse for The Powers to fuck with me." She grumbled.

"At least it isn't your eighteenth birthday. The cruciementum and all."

"Why do you know what that is?"

"Around five hundred years ago, the Watchers Council captured me... That didn't end well for anyone. Especially that Slayer." Buffy then felt tension, she could tell he was reminiscing about the taste of Slayer blood. "Don't worry love, I won't drink from you unless you let me."

"Fat chance," she said.

"The other day said otherwise." Buffy shot him a glare. Damn this sexy accent.

"What do you say love, want to end your birthday with a bang?" He asked, Buffy couldn't help but nod. Just listening to him had made her wet. It was bad but she wasn't complaining. "You have to promise to not mope about Spike." Klaus said,

"Spike who?" Buffy said biting her lip. She straddled his hips and put her arms around his neck.

"Let me take care of you," Klaus said, his voice dripping with lust. "It is..." He let out a groan when she ground her hips against him. "Your birthday after all." He nipped at her ear, grabbing her butt in both hand he stood up, kissing her all the while. She locked her legs tighter around him, moaning into his lips as his tongue invaded her mouth.

He tasted, every, moist, soft, inch of her mouth. He relished in her taster. Both their tongues battled for dominance. He broke contact and she let a whimper at was quickly replaced by a loud gasp when he began to suck and lick her neck.

"You taste like peaches," he mumbled into her neck. He walked forward and pressed her against the wall. She smelled divine. He left a trail of kisses up her neck and across her jaw line.

"My bed, now!" She commanded, Klaus smirked and rushed up the stairs, taking only a moment to stop to look for her bedroom before rushing in. He laid her flat against the mistress. He hovered over her, taking in her flustered appearance. She felt herself grow more wet under his heated gaze. He went back to kissing her, his tongue trailing circles around her lips until she opened them. With one on hand he snaked down her sweat pants, when the back of his hand brushed against her wet center he felt himself harden.

"Damn sweetheart, already wet for me?" He said with a low chuckle. His voice sent chills through out her body. Once her sweat pants were completely gone he stopped completely. He say her up and at an agonizingly slow pace her lifted her shirt off. He cupped her breast and began to squeeze lightly, loving the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

He began to play with her nipple, twisting and pinching it. He smirked as it began to harden. Klaus left a trail of kisses down her neck and across her chest to her other nipple before he swirled his tongue around it.

"Ah, Klaus," she moaned as he bit down lightly. He sucked on her breast, expertly working his tongue over her nipple while his other hand worked her other breast. She felt more wetness in her pussy. Klaus worked his tongue until her nipple was as hard as a pebble before he move his hand away and went to the other one. "Oh, oh god," she swallowed hard when she felt warmth coil within her.

Not even Spike was able to garner this kind of reaction from her. He tugged her hard beak between his teeth and began to run it back and forth lightly. Her hands moved to his back, and her nails dug in through the fabric of his shirt. She felt her walls begin to tighten.

"I'm gonna come," she said breathlessly. He finally bit down lightly and her orgasm crashed into her. Body jerking, back arching, she let out a scream of pleasure. He moved downward with his super speed and began to tease her clit with his tongue, helping her ride out her orgasm. She whimpered as she immediately felt more heat build up.

Klaus was getting more turned on as he smelt her overwhelming arousal. She tasted heavenly, sweet and slightly musky.

"Right there," she shuddered as he took the sensitive nub of nerves between his lips and sucked on it. "Klaus!" She screamed in pleasure, he then slipped a finger inside of her. She bucked her hips against his hand, wishing to feel it deeper. He assaulted her slit with his tongue as he moved his finger in and out slowly. Painfully slow.

"Go faster, please." She begged, Klaus obliged. He slipped another finger inside her and began moving faster. Her eyes fluttered shut and she made no effort to stifle her moans. Other apartment people be damned. He removed his fingers and she whined in protest. He then moved his tongue and licked her lips, causing the blonde to moan loudly.

"Klaus, ah... Oh god... Klaus I'm coming!" She screamed when his tongue invaded her pink velvet. When he moved it around she came completely undone. Klaus didn't moved, drinking in her release. Her mind had left the building. She wasn't even sure she could move. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she painted, finally coming down from her high.

When her eye opened Klaus had stepped out of his clothes and he hovered over her. She hadn't even felt the bed shift. Seeing the lust in his eyes made her want him more. Her legs wrapped around his waist giving him easier access to her. He slid into her, so slowly that it was painful. There were tears of disappointment when he stilled.

"Klaus," she whined. But he began to move, slowly easing out of her before ramming into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he began to slam forcefully into her. He filled her completely and it was glorious. She felt heat coil within her once again. She came undone. Klaus just began to move faster.

Each thrust garnered a moan from her. He was pounding her senseless. Finally she heard his breathing become ragged. His eyes were closing and he came within her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I've had this chapter written forever ago. Guys, I know I have updated my other fics but it's been really hard for me to do that. I've been going through a really rough period in my life and ended up in the hospital. But here I am, back and with more incentive and a new drive to keep writing. So please give me the benefit of the doubt. I beg of you.  
**_


	3. Soon It Shall Come To Pass

_**A/N: Guys, the bit three word phrase is happening this chapter. As you recall they are part of a big prophecy, more light is going to be shed on this later in the chapter.**_

 _ **But even though they say it, their relationship is fucked up. Klaus is still a seriously screwed up individual and Buffy is no better currently.**_

 ** _So bare with me here, I wrote it this way for a reason._**

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Buffy had last seen Klaus. He said all he needed from them was Willow's help and a drop of Dawn's blood. That's it, but he seemed to be avoiding her. Every time Willow had an idea on what they could do and where they would have to go Buffy would call and he wouldn't answer. She should be grateful that he wasn't answering, right? Well that wasn't the case. She was furious, furious that he was ignoring her.

How dare he? Was it something she did?

"Did I piss him off?" She asked herself quietly, she shouldn't care. But she was extremely hurt on top of angry. Her office phone rang and she rolled her eyes. "Hello?"

"Yes, my name is Winston, I am a retired watcher from the old council. Is this Buffy Summers?"

"Yes, sorry, Giles told me you were calling. What's going on?"

"I am actually on my way to the headquarters with an... Unusual item that needs to be kept there."

"Okay, I'll come outside to meet you and we will talk business." Buffy got up from her desk and stretched. 'Why do I miss him?' She thought, 'he tried to kill Dawn, did kill me.' She shook her head, she didn't need men in her life. She was seriously considering joining a convent. Give herself over to the church, stop drinking, live her life away from the crazy. Just as she made up her mind her cellphone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was Klaus.

In an instant she froze. 'Does he actually want to talk to me?' She thought, her inner voice sounding hopeful.

"Hi," she said nervously. His chuckle gave her chills.

"Hello love," 'his accent!'

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for a few days. Where the hell have you been?"

"Traveling the world looking for a spot of mystical convergence so your witch can do the spell. Thought I have to admit, your company would have been welcomed." Buffy's cheeks flushed.

"He missed me," she whispered. Then she remembered he could hear her. Oh god, oh no, no, no, no.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." He admitted, "listen love, I am about to bored my jet. I will drop by your apartment later." Buffy closed her eyes, wishing she could keep this conversation going.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Buffy hung up and dashed out of her office. She made it the front of the building and waited for Winston. A man stepped out of a limo with a strange box and walked over to Buffy.

"You must be Buffy, I am Winston Faragay."

"It's good to finally meet you. Giles has talked very highly of you."

"I would hope so, I trained the boy!" He said with a bark of laughter, "let's take this inside. No one besides the people in this building may know what lays in this box."

* * *

After Buffy hung up Klaus growled. Why? Why did he feel this way? She was a fling, a pointless fling. He had many relationships like these over the years. But why was she different? How could someone have a hold over him the way she did? It wasn't right, he was an Original vampire for cryin' out loud!

Now Klaus was reduced to having feelings. He hadn't felt like this since he was human. Not since Tatia. That bothered him more. He felt happy she was around him. He missed her. Klaus snapped the neck of one of his compelled assistance's when she asked if he was okay. He was not okay! Nothing about what he was experiencing was okay. None of it. What troubled him deeper was the fact that thinking about her made him smile. He dreamed about her, his mind was plagued like that of a madman.

"My Lord, if I may offer some council. There is a bottle of scotch in the cabin that I acquired for you. 120 years old. I'd rather you have fun than be in this stupor. Unless you'd rather be like this, then that is fine. I shall get the girls ready for you if you'd like."

"Jacob, how long have you been serving me?" Klaus asked,

"Six hundred years, sir." Jacob may have been the only being alive that Klaus would seek actual help from, besides Buffy.

"Then you know it's best to keep your mouth shut when I am in this type of mood. Do I need to punish you?" Klaus asked,

"Give me the knife and I shall do it to myself if you'd so wish." He said kneeling,

"I'd rather you not catch the end of my wrath this day, seeing as what almost happened last time. Unlike each one of these compelled fools, you are the only one to willingly serve me. You are indispensable." Klaus said, "so, Jacob. Best you get into the flight deck and avoid me at all costs." Jacob nodded and waited for any other instruction.

"You are dismissed," he stood and walked into the jet.

* * *

Willow looked inside the box at the object.

"It's a severed hand," she said in disgust. She could feel the magic pouring off the mummified appendage.

"It is the hand of King Solomon," Winston told her. "If any demon or evil seeking the destruction of the world got their hands on his we wouldn't stand a chance. So, witch," he said the word with disgust. Willow didn't understand why, the old council worked with witches, why did he have an issue? "You need to craft a box of some sort, one that is magically sealed and can only be opened with this." He set a vital of blood on the table.

"Is that real?" Willow asked in a mixture of awe and anger.

"It is, blood of an Iberian Lynx. Ran into some trouble getting this as the spell calls for blood directly from the heart." Willow slapped him,

"You killed one of the most endangered species of animals in world to get blood for a spell?!" She shrieked,

"And you would have done something else?"

"Oh, I don't know, find a different spell that doesn't need that type of blood!"

"Look, where did you find this and why is it so important it's held here?" Buffy asked,

"I found it two months ago in Jerusalem. How I obtained it you don't need to know. Why it needs to be held here? There is a vault about twenty feet below the earth where the old council held mystical objects." Buffy narrowed her eyes at Giles,

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"I actually thought it was destroyed." He said as he took of his glasses and began to clean them. "I can only surmise that the bringers either missed it or the enchantment on it are so powerful that it was protected. But this building was but directly in top of the old one."

"There is a tunnel in the courtyard, most likely buried but still there that leads to it. Ms. Rosenberg could find, I have no doubt." Every time he looked at Willow he seemed absolutely disgusted by her.

"What is your problem with me? All you have done since getting here is glare at me and I don't like it much, nope. I will not stand here and be treated like this. I demand answers!"

"Everything you stand for is wrong. You live on a thin line of balance that you-"

"No, she actually doesn't. She has mastered control. I know what the old council stood for but they aren't here, they got blown into little tiny pieces." Buffy said, "so tone back the judgement before I hurt you, understand me, Winston?" She said in a cold voice, he slowly nodded,

"Well, let's find this so I can go back into hiding."

"You didn't mention that," Giles said as they left the break room.

"For quite some time, a very old vampire has had it out for me for a few years."

"Who is this vampire?" Buffy asked, hoping it wasn't Klaus.

"Her name is Rose," Dawn hurled herself after them.

"Katherine's sire?" Dawn asked, Buffy face-palmed herself. 'Me and my fucking questions,' she thought.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, I-"

"Dawn!" Willow and Buffy both groaned.

"What?!" She screeched,

"It has been three years, you need to let go." Buffy pleaded,

"No, I can't. I won't."

* * *

Buffy returned to her apartment. She immediately felt another presence in the house and stalked towards it. She found Klaus standing looking at pictures.

"Hey," she said. To her amazement he jumped.

"Stealthy as ever," he said. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find words. Instead he walked over and kissed her soft on the lips. Her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

"Why didn't you pick up when I called?" Buffy asked when he pulled back. He gazed into her eyes, did he want to answer her honestly? If he was being honest he was ignoring her because he didn't want to deal with the feelings he was growing for her.

"As I said earlier, I was tracking down a location to preform the spell." He said, which was partly true, Buffy nodded and rested her head against his chest.

"I missed you," she said quietly. Klaus nodded and brought his arms around her. Why did he care so much? He shouldn't, he shouldn't let himself but he couldn't stop it. What shocked him more was that he rubbed his hand up her back. What was he doing?!

Buffy felt safe, she wanted this. She shouldn't but she did. She content, she was... Happy with him. That scared her, she was happy with what ever she had with the most dangerous vampire in history. The vampire who three weeks prior tried to kill her sister. Regardless of what happened she just wanted him to hold her. As her eyes closed she felt him plant a kiss on top of her forehead and she stopped and pulled back.

"What the hell was that?" They both asked at the same time. What was happening to them?

 _Cassie watched as it happened. A small smile gracing her lips. They deserved this, she knew that Klaus could be a great person with the right push. She also knew that they were meant for each other. The future would be bad for them, they would experience loss, they would go through much._

Klaus smirked down at her before he captured her lips again. His tongue dipped into her mouth and she moaned in response. He walked forward until she was against the wall. In that moment Buffy wanted him to bite her.

"Klaus," she gasped when he nibbled at her ear. "Feed from me," she begged. She felt herself growing wet and thought of him feeding from her was making her more turned on. Klaus felt himself harden and he bit into her neck. The minute his fangs pierced her skin an orgasm tore through her. She screamed his name and then she bit into his neck. They had shared blood once before, but this time it was the single most erotic thing either of them had ever experienced.

Neither one pulled back, both their eyes still closed. When Klaus finally pulled back so did Buffy. She looked up at him and then kissed him. She ran her tongue along the outside of his lips before she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. When she pulled back he held the side of her head. He was looking into her eyes and she had to put a stop to it.

"Hold up, three steps back for each of us." Buffy said, Klaus nodded. He followed her when she went up to change. "What is going on with us?" She asked as she slipped into a pear of sweatpants. "We just had a moment. An actual moment, you even looked into my eyes." She looked up at him, "what do we do?"

"Then the answer is we keep this exclusively business." Buffy glared at him,

"No, we just need a no feelings rule." Klaus nodded, he did not want to give up whatever they had.

"How do you propose we do that?" Klaus asked,

"I don't know! I make the plans other people help with details, this is very new ground for me Klaus. I may have had a similar thing with Spike but in my defense I had just come back from the dead. What ever we have works, but feelings..." She said in an exasperated tone, "feelings are bad. They are very bad. They lead you to falling for someone and then they did, and they come back and then tell you to move on. Well I don't want that to happen, nope. No more feelings ever." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

It instantly became clear this wasn't about what they had anymore. He knew she was developing feelings for him and she was doing the smartest thing anyone could do in her situation. Run.

"Then we call each other when we want a good long shag and then not breathe a word to each other." He offered,

"It's not ideal, but it will do." She said in agreement.

* * *

Buffy tackled a vampire to the ground. The type that stems from the Originals. She began to punch her over and over.

"Then of course, sex, lots of wild sex had to turn into feelings!" She picked her up like she weighed nothing and threw her to the other end of the ally. "And get this!" She said as curb stomped her chest. "He decided we shouldn't even talk. Excuse me Mr. "I'm afraid of what I feel. So instead of finding a good solution I'm gonna suggest the easiest," what an asshole!" Buffy stomped on her chest again. "We were about to come to an agreement when he came out with, "I changed my mind, love."" She said mimicking his voice, "Who does that?" The vampire twisted her leg and slammed her against the side of a building.

"Lady, relationships are two sided. If he's hiding it means he isn't ready to face what he feels. Just try being friends first." Buffy just sunk to the ground and the vampire sat next to her.

"But he clearly likes me. And I shouldn't even like him back. You know, he is this gorgeous vampire who makes me forget who I am when we have sex. But then there is the fact he tried to kill my sister! Why the hell would I ever even have the smallest amount of feelings for someone like him? I learned a long time ago that dating the bad boy always blows up. Dating the good guy always blows up. Me and dating just don't mix!" She looked at the ground,

"Been hurt one to many times?"

"Yeah, and a few of those times were from the same person. I'm hopeless. But I shouldn't even like him. The last time I was in a relationship like this, my other half ended up falling in love with me, then trying to rape me, then getting his soul back, then I finally fell in love with him and then he died. Then he pops up again and tells me he still loves me but I should date humans. That I should have a normal life. Well I haven't had a normal life since I was fifteen."

"He sounds like a royal douche actually." The vampire said, she glanced at the moon.

"Why are you so good at talking to people?"

"I've been alive for well over five hundred years, you learn a thing or two." She settled against the wall and gave Buffy a smile. "So, who's this new love interest?"

"Klaus fucking Mikaleson that's who." Buffy didn't miss the fear the crossed the vampires features. "Yeah, my best friend is pissed at me because I did things with him. But I am a woman, I have needs. Needs he has satisfied very well thank you. I didn't judge her when she went postal and tried to destroy the world. Sure, when she came back to Sunnydale after some witchy rehab and we found a skinned body. That was sorta her trademark, but I didn't once believe she actually did it. It was actually a Gnarl demon. She has no room to judge me."

"Well, I would judge you if you were my best friend and you were sleeping with Klaus. But your not and I don't know you very well." She turned and looked Buffy in the eyes, "just try being friends. If Klaus hasn't killed you yet that means he holds you in high respect or really wants to get in your pants."

"I'm immortal."

"You're Buffy Summers,"

"I'm surprised it didn't register when a 5'3 blond girl was kicking your ass." The vampire laughed,

"Buffy, if he hasn't tried anything yet beyond killing your sister, then you must have a hold on him. Again, just be friends. You don't have to have sex all the time but that is a huge plus. Whatever happens happens."

"Can I give you money?" Buffy asked with a laugh, "cause' I have had to see a few shrinks over the years and you are better than all of them."

"Your payment to me can be not killing me."

"I wasn't going to any way. I have this sense now if a vampire is being a vampire or is actually trying to be normal. Aside the whole no sunlight thing." Buffy said with a smile,

"My name is Rose," she said. Buffy shook her hand as they both stood.

"Well, I have payment for you. Winston is in Florence, just look for a statue of mother marry and walk strait through the Vineyard." God, she hated that man. She hated the fact that he treated Willow like trash and she hated the old Council.

* * *

Buffy had Mr. Gordo tightly pressed against her chest. A very rare thing had happened. She was sick. Physically sick. Giles said that she likely wouldn't get sick after becoming immortal. Well here she was, curled up in bed with head a cold and a fever. Willow had said it was mystical. She was looking up a cure for it now.

"I hate this!" Buffy cried as she got a muscle spasm.

"Quit being a baby," Dawn said from the chair by her bed. "Serves you right for sleeping with Klaus!" She screamed in Buffy's ear.

"Willow! Dawn's being mean!" Buffy whined, Dawn smacked her on the arm.

"She has a point Buff!" Willow called from downstairs. Buffy sobbed, she always became three years old again when she was sick. She didn't handle being sick well.

"I want mom!" She whined, and she did. Joyce always made her good food when she was sick.

"Buffy," Dawn warned.

"I'm sorry Dawnie." She said quietly, Dawn sighed and turned the TV on.

"We are watching movies and you are going to stop whining. Willow is making you food and her yummy healing tea." Dawn blared the volume so she couldn't hear Buffy's whining.

Downstairs Willow put the finishing touches on the tea and then went to stir the Mac N' Chesse.

"Hello witch," she turned around and then glared. Klaus was standing in the apartment.

"Leave, she's sick." Willow said, Klaus glared at her.

"You see, Willow. She called me here earlier." He smirked, Willow's magic flared and lights exploded all over the house. Klaus took a step back.

"She's upstairs. You touch Dawnie I am going to make sure you die." Her eyes flashed black. He growled at her but went upstairs. He found Buffy laying in bed and Dawn looked up at him.

"Buffy!" She screamed shaking her sister. "You psycho boyfriend is here." She got up and stood toe to toe with Klaus. People never had this much courage with him. Even humans who didn't know about the supernatural found him opposing and scary. Not Dawn or Willow were scared by him.

"Hurt her," Dawn warned. "I will hurt you." Klaus glared at her until she stepped back. She cast a glare at him before walking out of the room.

"Klaus, she's protecting me." Buffy said weakly, Klaus just shook his head and slid in next to her. He brought his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest. "I'm sick," she said.

"I know love," Klaus ran his finger along her spine. "Now, I thought we agreed that we would only see each other for... Other things," he said knowing Dawn was still in the hallway. Buffy picked up her head and glared at her door.

"Dawn, get your ass downstairs!" They heard a very dramatic sigh and then footsteps down the stairs. "I know, but I'm sick and you're you. You make me feel better." Klaus just squeezed her and she rested her head against his chest. What was he doing? Why did he come? He then felt a presence and looked around. He could have sworn he saw a blonde girl smiling at them but shrugged it off.

* * *

Buffy woke up and realized Klaus had left. There was note next to her.

'I already told you we had to stop this, love. Until the next time we need each other we can't talk.

Sincerely, Klaus.'

She shredded the note and laid back down. She still felt awful and now she was pissed. She settled for glaring at the ceiling seeing as it was a better option as any. Willow came up and handed her a vital.

"This is a very yummy cure for your illness. I made it so it tastes like honey," Willow said with a smile. Buffy drank it and made a face.

"How could you lie such a horrible lie?!" Buffy screamed,

"Because it got you to take it." She answered with a shrug. Buffy yawned and got out of bed.

"What was I sick with?"

"Something called "Vanquisher Of The Chosen," makes a Slayer all sick and icky. Other Slayers would have died." Buffy nodded and the room went silent for a moment. "Buff... Klaus, really?"

"Yes, Wills. Really," Buffy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, Willow. I am making the best out of a situation. We can be in a not so professional business relationship and still be of use to each other." Willow's head snapped up when the word "relationship" left her best friend's lips.

"Exactly, a relationship!" Willow exclaimed, "the last time you did something like this you ended up in a "relationship" and then he tried to rape you!" Willow hissed,

"Yes, then I fell in love with him and he turned out to be one of the best men I have ever known. Willow, there are no feelin-"

"Yes there are. Everyone, including me, can see that you are developing feelings for that psycho." When Buffy heard psycho something inside her clicked into gear.

"Are you any better?" Buffy snapped, Willow felt like someone shove a knife through her chest. Tears welled in her eyes,

"You're right, Buff," she got up and started to walk toward the door. "You're right,"

"Wills, wait! Willow I'm-"

"No Buffy!" Willow screamed, she turned around and glared at the blonde. "You are absolutely right. I have no room to pass judgement. Your best friend the murderer, your best friend who tried to destroy the world. I get it, I get that I have no room to pass judgement on Klaus, the vampire who perfected psychological torture. The vampire who had killed an entire village in one day because he was bored. You know what Buffy? Fuck you!" Willow screamed at her, "when you are done making all the wrong choices you know where to find me but until then this friendship is over."

Willow slammed the door to Buffy's bedroom and Buffy felt a piece of herself tear away. Buffy felt tears leave her eyes and she began to sob.

Outside, Willow slammed the door to her car. She peeled off and drove right to her apartment. When she opened the door she came face to face with Kennedy.

"I am having a really bad day and I told you we were over." Willow growled, Kennedy was taken aback.

"Can't we talk things out?"

"No, we can't. Maybe after the first time. But this is the third time you've cheated on me. I'm done with you and your drama so get out of my damn house!" She snapped her fingers and Kennedy stood outside. Willow flicked her wrists and the doors closed and a spell formed up around them. She ran up to her bed and laid down. She began to cry.

* * *

Klaus finally caved. He had to see her. It was easier being a few hundred miles away where he didn't have the ability to walk five minutes from his flat and be at her apartment. But now... He shook his head. He knocked on her door and waited. Then he heard her screaming in rage and breaking things.

What could have happened in the span of twelve hours that had her like this? He knocked again,

"Who the fuck is at that door?!" She screamed, Klaus chuckled.

"Come on, love. Open up." She opened the door and yanked him inside before she had him against the wall kissing him.

"I have had a really bad day. I need you inside me now!" He held her tightly and rushed upstairs to her bedroom. They tore each others clothing off and Klaus slid into her. He set a rhythm,

"Faster," she growled. He was more than happy to oblige. Buffy locked her legs around around his waist and he lifted her hips slightly, allowing himself to plunge deeper into her. She worked her muscles around him. He began to slam into her moving as fast and as hard as he could. Buffy felt the heat coil within her and her walls became more slick.

"K... Klaus... Klaus!" When she came she bit into his bicep and he moaned. His fangs descended and with a final thrust he emptied inside her. He bit into her neck and drank deeply. When he pulled back he looked into her eyes and then kissed her long and hard.

* * *

Buffy woke up in his arms. She smiled,

"Hey," she said. He laughed and kissed her forehead

"Are you alright, love? You seemed rather upset when I arrived." She laid her head against his chest,

"Me and Willow aren't friends anymore." Saying those words sounded so foreign, unreal. But it all blew up, she had lost her best friend because she didn't like the fact Buffy was sleeping with Klaus. But much to her horror, Willow was right. She was developing feelings for Klaus. Major feelings. She wanted to wake up in his arms and fall asleep the way she had just done every single night.

This scared her, there was a new Buffy rearing her ugly head. This Buffy wanted it all. Danger, love, adventure, hate, lust and everything in between. She wanted to always taste his blood. It scared her deeply because she wanted him to feed from her. It was a constant thought on her mind. It was intimate and a huge turn on for her. She had no idea why. Was it because she knew she wouldn't actually die if he drank to much? Was it the sheer danger of doing it? Or was it because it was forbidden for a Slayer to give her blood to a vampire? What ever it was she didn't care.

"Because she thinks I have feeling for you. But what we have here, this is no feelings. This is just rough, very hot, sex. I mean why would I have feeling for you?" She laughed nervously, "it's not like you treat me right, or are concerned about me when you shouldn't be. It's not like you actually check up on me or anything. None of that happens. Nope, none of it! I-" he kissed her.

"Yes it does, love. I know you have feelings for me."

"Pft! No-no I don't." She denied it, Klaus took her hand and their fingers intertwined. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. His tongue slowly penetrated her lips and into her mouth. He tasted her, claimed her mouth as his before he rolled her underneath him. He hovered over her. He moved her hair out of her face and the leaned down and kissed her again.

He trailed kisses from her lips and down her neck before moving back up slowly. He placed hot, open mouthed kissed on her pulse point before biting down gently. His desire for her only grew each time he drank from her. He pulled back and she opened her legs for him.

He eased into her. Buffy's heart was racing, she hadn't been touched like this in a very long time. The tenderness, the slow pace. He then pulled back out abruptly and eased back in.

Her body was on fire, the way his touch seemed to be filled with care. How his touch always made her feel sparks. The way his mouth worked over her skin, it was almost enough to drive her over the edge. She gasped as he began to move faster, more heat began to pool within her. Her face felt as though it were on fire, her body well on its way to the same point.

She felt tension inside her and moaned when he began to trail kisses along her chest. His stubble tickled her skin, everything about him made her want more. This was the first time since Angel that she had felt human during sex.

But this time was different, this time was so much more.

 _Cassie stood outside the house with Hellen._

 _"It's about to happen, they're gonna say it."_

 _"It is time, she and the witch are no longer friends. The prophecy may move as planned. The Powers have waited for this day. Four thousand years they have waited and now it is coming to fruition. Such simple words shall bloom into so much more, young Cassie. His conception shall be achieved in the coming months, and until that point every factor thrown at them will not separate them until the deed is done." Cassie looked over at the woman._

 _"You act as though they are a means to an end. They are people, Hellen, as me and you were."_

 _"We are higher beings, why not view them as lesser?"_

 _"Because Buffy is the longest living Slayer in history not to mention she is immortal. Klaus is the only hybrid in existence and an Original. They are not ordinary."_

 _"You miss it don't you?"_

 _"Every day. I miss being able to breathe, my writing, my friends."_

 _"Your friends, besides Dawn, all died in Sunnydale. You knew this," Cassie shook her head._

 _"It doesn't matter, I miss being human."_

Klaus felt something rise in his chest. He felt his stomach churn a little as he let go inside her. He loved her. Why? How could he let this happen? Love is vampire's greatest weakness. He had lived by that since he had turned, the only exception to that was familial love, nothing more.

But Buffy... She was the exception. He pulled out of her and looked into her eyes. She reached up and cupped his face before leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you," slipped out of him when she pulled back. It felt right, but after only three weeks of knowing each other? Was it a spell? Little did they know that they were being toyed with. Instruments of The Powers That Be.

"I... I love you too," he smiled at her then kissed her again. It felt so right, the words felt natural.

"Listen love..." Klaus said,

 _"He doesn't want Dawn anymore does he?"_

 _"Oh no he does, he just doesn't need her right now. She's changing him... If it lasts I am not sure, but we are making sure he changes. For now..."_

 _"And then what? Make them break up and he go back to being an asshole who is feared by everyone?" Hellen slapped her,._

 _"Understand this Cassie Newton!" She bellowed, "I have been given control over this situation and I am to see it play out perfectly! You shall not question my methods and things have changed. Nedrigal gets released!" Cassie felt a shiver go up her spine at the mention of the God. "In the year 2013 Nedrigal gets released and Klaus needs to change and fix things in the realm he ends up in, otherwise our world will burn! Do you understand me?"_

 _Cassie nodded slowly,_

 _"Cassie, I am only trying to protect you. If he destroys us you will die first. I have grown to care for you as a daughter."_

"Yeah?"

"I," he took a deep breath. He would need up regretting what he was about to say. "I'm not gonna need Dawn anymore." Buffy smiled and rolled on top of him and kissed him fiercely.

* * *

Willow felt bad about how she and Buffy left things. She went knock on the door when she stopped.

"Klaus, you heading out?" Buffy asked,

"Yes, I have a few... People who need to be taken care of." Willow rolled her eyes, "bye Buffy, I love you."

"I love you too," Willow went still. Klaus opened the door and bumped into her.

"Ah, I am no longer going to need you. Seeing as my interest in Dawn's blood had gone away." He stepped around her and walked off. Willow blinked a few times and walked in.

"So no feelings?" She asked, "you know Buffy? I came here to apologize for how we left things but..." She shook her head, "look Buff. You will always be my best bud, but right now we can't do this." Buffy slowly nodded, Willow turned and walked away slowly. She let tears fall. This wasn't happening. After everything they had ovrcome. They had finally gotten back to a good place after everything at had happened in the last few days of Sunnydale.

After getting off the bus she, Xander and Buffy had gone separate ways for a few years. They did write letters from time to time. But Xander was crushed with grief after losing Anya and Willow and Buffy were at odds from when they kicked Buffy out.

Now another wedge had been driven between them. Willow had come a long way since high school, but social awkwardness was something that was was still there when she met new people.

She got to her car and stopped. She looked around, something was wrong.

"Willow," she turned around and saw Cassie.

"H-how?"

"I don't have a lot of time to explain. I was granted permission to say this. Everything that is happening right now is for a reason. I don't have much time and be careful. Something is coming." She disappeared, Willow was shocked. She wiped the year stains away and got behind the wheel of her car. She had to tell Giles what had just happened.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Here it is, I am reminding you that this is a prequel to my fic, A New World.**_

 _ **It hurt. So, so much when I wrote the two scenes between Willow and Buffy. But fear not, they will get to a better place.**_

 _ **Leave a review and tell me what you are thinking so far. It keeps me going.**_


End file.
